


Tangled up in Frost, Braving Dragons

by HamishHolmes, Obsessionsandtophats



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, the big four
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamishHolmes/pseuds/HamishHolmes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessionsandtophats/pseuds/Obsessionsandtophats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when an unexpected meet up between Disney and Dreamworks characters turns their worlds upside-down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Short chapter, but I hope you like it. I have no idea where this going to go but hopefully it will turn out good.

Hiccup's P.O.V.  
"C'mon Toothless" I said, running after the black dragon, who was running away from me. "This is not a chance to play" I sighed irritated. 

Toothless's ears pricked and he stopped running. He moved his head, sensing danger. I stopped running, noticing his change of attitude. "Toothless, what is it?" I asked looking around the forest looking for any clue that caused the change. Suddenly something cold hit the back of my neck, I raised my hand to the back of my neck.  
"Snow?" I questioned to myself. It was the middle of summer, where on Berk would there be snow? I thought. A sudden burst of icy wind sent the trees shaking and caused Toothless to shield me with his wing. Something that sounded like laughter rang through the wind. Toothless started growling.

I wished I'd brought the spear from the arena. I looked around the forest hurriedly looking for the source of laughter, getting slightly scared of this unnatural behavior. "W-whos there" I said trying to sound brave but a slight stutter betrayed me.  
Suddenly frost started to appear on the ground and spell out letters. "I..am...Jack...Frost?" I read. "No I am" said a new voice. I looked around to see a boy with piercing white hair and leaning on a big staff.  
"Wha...How did you get here" I questioned the stranger.  
"I flew" He said simply like it was the most normal thing.  
"Oh, so where is your dragon then?" I asked, looking for a dragon.  
"Dragon... No I did this" He said, as he flew up into the air.  
"H-how do you do that?" I asked Jack. "That's for me to know" He said smugly.  
"Okay then, well why are you here" I said irritated that he appeared out of nowhere. "I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third." I hoped he'd be impressed. He wasn't.

"Well Hiccup, I was wondering if you wanted to race" Jack said playing with his staff. I looked at Toothless and he looked at me, begging me to say yes. I sighed. "I guess we need a break" I said hesitatingly, still not sure to trust someone I'd just met. "Great!" Jack exclaimed.

I climb onto Toothless, adjusting my legs and made sure my metal foot was in the right position.  
"Ready to lose?" Jack taunted.  
"Never" I said back as Toothless got ready to fly.

"READY...SET..G..Hey wait you cheated!" I shouted at Jack as he sped ahead. Toothless started to fly up into the air following the laughter of the cheater. We were above the trees when I could see Jack in the lead.  
"Don't worry Toothless we still have the upper hand" I said smiling to myself. We know the village better than anyone else, there was no way Jack could win. I steered Toothless left towards a shortcut.  
"Oh, Jack you probably shouldn't have gone that way" I shouted towards him smiling.  
" And why's that?" He asked.

"Today in the annual Dragon Races, and you just so happen to be in the way of their course" I said back seeing flying shadows going straight towards Jack.  
"ARRHH HELP" He shouted  
"Oh what's that Toothless, the cry of a cheater should we help him?" I questioned the dragon. As an answer Toothless went away from Jack and towards the shortcut, that goes away from the Dragon Races.  
Jack's voice got quieter as we moved away from him. As we flew I saw a spectacular view of our Hooligan village, and I saw people cheering on the Races. How things had changed.

"The race is not over yet" I heard Jack's voice call as a strong gust of icy wind passed us.  
Toothless gained speed as I adjusted my feet.  
We were now neck and neck as we were heading straight for a huge sea stack.  
Jack went left and Toothless and I went right.

 

We got around the rock. I looked behind me to see Jack behind us.  
"We can do this Toothless" I said to him as he gained speed.  
Jack was right behind us and got increasingly closer to us.

Then all of sudden black sand swirled like a tornado in front of us, Toothless stopped in mid-air and started to growl.  
"What is it ?" I asked, as the black sand started to spread out like the arms of an octopus.

"Oh no, I thought I got rid of you" Jack said to a shadowed figure amidst the black sand.

"You can't get rid of me that easily, I am fear and fear never goes away" Said a spine-chilling eerie voice. " I see you have a new friend, it would be a shame if you never saw him again" He said raising a hand in my direction. A huge menacing horse made out of black sand appeared.

"Pitch. No! Hiccup go now. Get away!" Jack shouted desperately.

Toothless started to fly in a random direction, scared of the horse. I tried to control where he was leading me but he was going to fast to control him. 

The horse was gaining speed and was right behind us.

Then three more horses appeared out of thin air.

The horses were charging towards us, no matter how many times Toothless tried to shake them off and get away, more of horses kept appearing.

Suddenly one of the horses charged forward knocking Toothless off balance, and making me fall with him. I tried to get Toothless's balance back but he started to spin out of control, whipping me out of my harness that strapped me to the dragon.  
We were both falling and every time I tried to reach Toothless, the horses appeared and prevented me from reaching him.

"TOOTHLESS!" I said, my arm reaching out trying to catch his wings. When suddenly something that felt like a hoff hit the back of my head. My vision became blurry and shadows surrounded my view. I tried desperately to keep my eyes open but my eyelids became as heavy as anchors.  
I closed my eyes as I free fell.

One last thought entered my brain.

 

We were nowhere near the Isle of Berk...


	2. "Even The Man On The Moon has fears and where fear lurks, I am there"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccups gone and Jack can't save him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter...

Jack's P.O.V  
"HICCUP" I screamed when I saw the horse chase after him and Toothless. Knowing it would be useless trying to save him without getting surrounded myself I confronted Pitch.  
"How could you, he has done nothing" I shouted  
"Ahh it's not what he has done but what he will do" Pitch said calmly  
"And what is that supposed to mean?" I asked him.  
"Let's just say that you're not the only human to catch The Man In The Moon's eye" He replied.

"And how would you know that?"I questioned him.  
"Even The Man On The Moon has fears and where fear lurks, I am there" He said, guesting his arms to emphasis his point.

"I don't believe you" I said.  
"Believe what you want, but The Man In The Moon has plans for you and your little friend there and I am going to make sure that they never happen" He said, "Well I would say it was a pleasure seeing you again Jack, but I think we passed that point. Bye Jack"

Pitch raised his arms and a whole army of dark horses appeared out of thin air, charging towards me.  
I started to fly away from them but they where so fast.  
Suddenly they started to pick up the pace and they where right behind me. I gained speed until I suddenly felt like all my energy was drained from me.  
My whole body became heavy and useless as it became slow and weak.  
My vision became dark as I fell through the sky.

\------

* * *

  
I looked up to see The Man In The Moon. I noticed there wasn't any horses and that it had became dark.  
'What happened?' I asked, fully aware I wouldn't get an answer.  
Suddenly I get a vision of four people. One was me, another was Hiccup. But then there was two girls I had never seen before.

One had curly red hair and carried a bow and arrow.  
The other had extremely long blonde hair with a ...wait... A frying pan?  
Yep definitely a frying pan.  
Images of all of them collided together to make a montage.  
And just when the two girls faces started to make shape and detail. I felt like someone was pulling me out of my dream

* * *

  
\------  
"Ugh, where am I" I questioned.  
My mind was still reeling after that dream.  
Who were the two girls?  
I started to notice that I had fallen, uncomfortably, on a branch of a tree.  
Trying to fly of it, I noticed that my energy was still quite weak. I could see the Moon shinning in the dark sky. Well now what?  
I landed on the forest floor and heard a beautiful musical voice.

'Flower gleam and glow,  
Let your power shine,  
Make the clocks reverse,  
Bring back what once was mine,  
What once was mine'


End file.
